


Love letter

by jajafilm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John as a lover, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Letters, M/M, amorous correspondence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Sherlock fanfiction.<br/>Sherlock hobby is reading amorous correspondence of John and his girlfriend.<br/>Unfortunately, on John's personal life it has overly dire consequences...</p>
<p>(This story ignores line Mary / John. Although I like Mr. and Mrs. Watson, but it didn't fit for my intentions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love letter

#  Love letter

 

**When the sun rises in the morning and starts the day, golden rays enlighten my room and remind me to your beautiful hair. My heart immediately beat faster and all day is suddenly more beautiful.**

 

Sherlock looked up from the notebook and looked at John, who had just brewed morning tea and scrambled eggs and he had in doing so calm religious expression on his face. The sun shone into the back of his head and his dirty blond hair shining in the light, and creates up to a kind of halo. How poetic, metaphorical expression of such character of his friend, sneered Sherlock. He had to agree.

 

**When I sit at work in the afternoon and the day seems overly long and boring, I think about that, what are you doing at the time. You are somewhere saving life of someone or you are chasing a terrible criminal. You are risking your life for others, and you have earned in doing so another scar.**

 

John brewed tea with scrambled eggs and sat down with it across the table from his roommate, longly yawned and stretched. But he shouldn't do it, because he immediately again hunched and his left hand shot out to the right side, where the killer yesterday inflicted him a few blows. Sherlock's first guess for a couple of broken ribs, but his friend said that's fine, it's just bruised. Well, thanks for that. It could have been much worse for both of them.

 

**When night falls and it's that when I'm alone, I'll remember your friendly smile, your words, which makes me always laugh and warmed my heart, to your loving embrace, deep kisses...**

 

Further letter from John's girlfriend acquired more of a pornographic nature, but Sherlock didn't continue to read, but he wondering about the possible qualities his roommate as a lover. As he is looking at John, when John ate his eggs, he's made a mental scheduling, what would be the benefits of their relationship.

 

#  _Possible advantages and quality have John as a lover_

    1. _He's my friend and roommate_



      1. _Easy prey._

      2. _We get along together and we live together already, nothing much would have changed in this regard._



    1. _As companion he is invaluable_

_He knows when to keep quiet. He knows when to speak. He knows when to stop me. He knows what to say to stimulate my genius. I don't know why anything in this regard should change._

    2. _Ms. Hudson would finally be silent_

    3. _He is really a lovely_



      1. _He looks very well, maybe since he returned from the war a little got fat, but still he maintains a relatively fit and he has a very pretty face, such a gentle, but from time to time I can see him as the gruff soldier._

      2. _He's actually really sexy, when he kick ass some villain, or he show his shooting skills._

      3. _He is really sweet when he is angry, or cares for ailing (due to the fact that it is usually me)._



    1. _His possible quality during sex_

_With that, I have no personal experience, but he has the ideal body. Penis length slightly above average, and according to what his girlfriend wrote so he is wonderful in this respect._




 

“Is everything okay?” John suddenly asked him, when he was finishing his breakfast and somehow his roommate already unnerved him, because Sherlock was staring at him already six minutes without flinching. Sherlock convulsively smiled.

“Yes, absolutely,” He shook his head and then his eyes rolled back to the letter from John's girlfriend. However, he frowned on his list and he wrote another note:

 

_Conclusion: Don't let him get away or slip with some woman, who didn't deserve him and he wouldn't be happy with her._

 

And with that he erased the love letter from John's girlfriend from the notebook of his roommate and he quickly wondered if he should write her in John's behalf, that John diverges with her.

 


End file.
